


Kissing in a tree

by Kierthorn



Category: Lady Midnight, The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluffy Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kierthorn/pseuds/Kierthorn
Summary: Mark and Kieran kissing in a tree!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short one piece. I promise I'm working on my other story! ;)

Mark walked outside the institute, the cool evening air nipping at his skin, his eyes adjusting to the pitch black of the night. He felt his pulse quicken and his heart began to pound in his chest as he thought of who he would be seeing soon. Kieran Mark rounded the side wall of the institute and looked towards the oak tree, where the message had said Kieran would be waiting for him.  Mark felt a surge of disappointment as he realized the faerie prince was nowhere in sight.

Had Kieran changed his mind?

Had Kieran decided he didn’t want to see Mark after all?

Mark could see the moon’s pale glow reflected on the surface of the ocean further off in the distance. He turned to leave, when he heard a rustling of leaves above his head, and at first Mark thought it was the wind. But, when he looked up into the tree, he could see a shadow standing on the branch just above his head.

“What brings a shadowhunter such as yourself, out here in the middle of the night? You should be careful, you never know who you’ll bump into?” Kieran laughed darkly.

Mark’s eyes could now see the dark prince, he was sitting on the tree branch, his legs dangling over the edge, the moonlight casting a glow over his cerulean hair, blue as the ocean waves.

“Kier, come down from there, I don’t have time for your games.” Mark stared up into the darkness, a sudden ache to touch Kieran rushing through him.

“oh, come on Mark, you love playing these games, admit it.” Kieran stood on the branch, his arm braced against the trunk. "I don’t desire to come down, why don’t you come up here?”

Mark could hear the taunting challenge in the dark faeries words and without replying, he reached upwards and grabbed hold of the branch above him, swinging his body up and over, until he was standing beside Kieran. Kieran grinned sharply at Mark, his lips curving upwards, his coal black and silver eyes gleaming in the moonlight. He grabbed the shadowhunter standing before him and shoved him up against the oak tree, seeing Mark wince as his head cracked against the hard trunk.

"Kieran!” Mark protested, though he didn’t push the faerie prince away. He could have fallen to the ground when Kieran pushed him. Kieran smirked impishly at Mark and leaned into the shadowhunter, pinning him in place, using his body to keep Mark right where he wanted him.

"What? Am I not allowed to be glad to see you, Mark? To have missed you?” Kieran whispered into the blonde faeries pointed ear, his teeth grazing Mark’s earlobe, his breath hot against the shadowhunter’s skin.

"I have missed you too Kier, but I could have fallen and broken my neck!” Mark struggled to keep his voice sounding upset, but his words were cut off as Kieran began licking and biting at his neck.

He moaned as the faerie prince smiled evilly up at him, his eyes gleaming with a playful light, his hands quickly and efficiently working to remove Mark’s clothing. Mark’s fingers curled into the fabric of Kieran’s tunic and pulled him closer, crushing his lips against the faerie prince’s, tasting Kieran, breathing in his scent. Kieran tasted like the forest and the hunt, and Mark felt the excitement of the chase, the adrenaline of riding a white steed, his head falling onto Kieran’s shoulder, his arms wrapped tightly around him.

He did not miss the hunt, but by the angel he had missed this.

_Missed Kieran_.

He felt Kieran chuckle against his mouth, the dark prince playfully biting his lower lip,” tugging on it, “ I guess I was mistaken, you did miss me.” Kieran’s hand trailed below Mark’s waist, brushing against the blonde faeries hard on.

Mark pulled back slightly, looking into Kieran’s dark eyes and cupped his cheek gently,” “Of course I missed you Kier, I always do.”

Kieran stopped, locking eyes with Mark, and the arrogant prince vanished, to be replaced by a more vulnerable one. Kieran smiled sadly, his hands moving more tenderly across Mark’s body. "I know, I just wish things could be different. I wish you would change your mind and return back to the hunt, back to me.” Kieran said the last three words softly, his fingers caressing Mark.

"You know I can not return with you, Kier, it is not possible.” Mark spoke the words, but in his heart he wished he could go back with Kieran or that Kieran could stay here with him. He wished it so badly, his whole body ached with it. "I have to stay to help my family, Julian needs me.”

"I know it. But, I hate it! Gwyn is constantly watching me, I can hardly find a chance to leave the hunt to come see you!” Kieran looked down at the ground below them, not wanting Mark to see how upset he really was.

"Kier, i…” Mark started to speak, but stopped suddenly at a loss for what to say,so instead he wrapped his arms around the faerie prince’s waist, letting his hands rest on Kieran’s ass. He had only moments before he would once again have to leave Kieran and return to his family. Kieran pressed into Mark and his rolled his hips into Mark’s, his fingernails digging into the blonde faeries skin, his lips colliding with Mark’s, trying to memorize each touch and kiss. To file away each sensation for when he was in the hunt, and needing Mark and feeling hopelessly alone.

Kieran felt Mark’s hands slip underneath his shirt and fingers sliding over his chest, leaving a trail of heat wherever they touched. Mark felt the hard bark digging into his back through the thin material of his t shirt, but he didn’t care. It would probably leave a big bruise on his skin the next day, but it was a small price to pay for these moments spent in Kieran’s arms.

Kieran kissed Mark, his tongue tracing the inside of the blonde faerie’s lips, mouth frantically devouring every part of him, desperate and needy. Mark wanted Kieran so bad, and he knew that no one could make him feel the way Kieran did. Mark was so turned on, yet he was aware that both he and Kieran were still standing in a tree, kissing. Kissing was one thing, but what he really wanted to do to the faerie prince, it would be difficult to do in a tree. Though the way he was feeling with Kieran’s lips on his body and hand caressing him, he could have been convinced otherwise.

Mark pulled away, and whispered, “ come Kier,” and jumped down from the tree branch, holding his hand out for the dark prince to follow him. Kieran leaped gracefully down, landing on his feet, smiling cheekily and Mark felt his heart clench at how beautiful the faerie prince looked.

"Where are we going, Mark?” Kieran took Mark’s hand.

"Inside, to my room” Mark grinned, and pulled Kieran along behind. "somewhere more comfortable, if that is alright with you, my prince?”

Kieran smirked at Mark, liking the way Mark had said, my prince. "oh well, what I’m planning on doing to you, is going yo have you in a most uncomfortable position.” Kieran teased.

"I’m counting on it.” Mark laughed and led Kieran into the institute.


End file.
